


Watching From a Window

by Rina_Calavera



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: GLACIER, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Near Death, Zane's a whole dummy and I'm sorry but it's true, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Calavera/pseuds/Rina_Calavera
Summary: Jay asked me for some Hanahaki glacier and therefore I provided some Hanahaki glacier.





	Watching From a Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayTheSaltyBastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheSaltyBastard/gifts).

Zane sighed as he leaned against the window. Cole was sparring with Lloyd, tossing the eight-year-old over his shoulder and rolling out of the way of his sloppy punches and kicks. He loved watching Cole train, especially when it involved teaching Lloyd. Cole was always so patient with the boy, going over the proper movements and posture a million and one times. Even as he sparred with the child, his movements were gentle and perfectly tempered to his pupil.

It was heartwarming to watch.

“Zane, have you finished dinner yet?” Jay’s voice made the usually calm boy jump. His breath caught in his throat, and he coughed into his sleeve. “Whoa!” Jay thumped him on the back. “Please don’t die over the soup, buddy.” He joked.

Zane hacked out another cough. “I am fine, Jay.” He cleared his throat. “Dinner will be ready soon, I just need a couple more minutes.” The lightning elemental shrugged and left the kitchen. Zane closed the shutters – he could feel his cheeks flushing as he locked the window latch.

\---

More days passed. Zane still watched Cole work with Lloyd, and as Lloyd’s skills grew, so did the warmth in his chest. The weather had taken a turn for the cold – but of course, Cole would not wear sleeves until it had dropped another ten degrees. Zane found himself clearing his throat again as he watched the two train.

“Coming down with a cold, Zane?” Kai slid onto a kitchen stool. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cough this much.” Zane shrugged.

“I am sure it is nothing, Kai.” He continued chopping up chicken for their meal. “After all, I am still quite fit in all other respects.” He let his eyes wander back to his view of the courtyard. Cole was showing Lloyd some stretches to cool down. “I am fi-“ Kai jumped to his feet as Zane dissolved in a fit of coughing. He sucked in a breath desperately, the air catching with each inhale. His shoulders heaved under Kai’s hands as he hacked and wheezed.

They both watched as a curled orange petal fluttered to the floor.

\---

“Zane, you can’t keep hiding this.” Kai crossed his arms in front of his teammate.

Zane huffed out a ragged breath. “I told you, Kai, the petal must have come from outside. I had the window open.”

The fire elemental stomped his foot. “That’s crap and you know it!” He paced around the room again. “Who is it?”

Zane stared at the floor. “I don’t know.”

“I-is it me? Nya?”

He shook his head. “I…”

“Zane.” Kai knelt in front of the blond. “Please. This could kill you.” He was silent. Kai grabbed his shoulders. “Zane. Ignoring it won’t make it go away.” He could feel Kai’s hands radiating warmth. The fire elemental always did have the most obvious reactions. He rose to his feet, shrugging off his friend.

“I am heading to bed.” He caught Kai’s concerned frown. “I promise Kai, I am fine. It was just a cough, and an ill-placed petal.”

He could feel amber eyes boring into his back as he walked away.

\---

Zane felt like he was going to cough up his lung. He trembled over the kitchen sink, staring down at the garbage disposal. He panted in small breaths that shook the three petals in front of him. He jolted at the sound of footsteps coming. He quickly ran the faucet and turned on the disposal, shredding the petals away.

“You okay, buddy? I swore I heard someone hacking up a lung in here.” Jay bounced over to the fridge and grabbed a juice box. “Don’t tell Sensei, he’s trying to keep Lloyd from having too much sugar.”

Zane nodded numbly. His throat burned. He watched Jay skip back out the door into the courtyard. He’d just been watching Cole train again…he sighed and slid to the floor.

This was getting out of hand.

\---

This was it. His stubbornness was finally going to get him killed. Zane coughed and hacked as he barely dodged a serpentine’s bite. Why now of all times?

“Zane!” He couldn’t even tell who was calling his name. He was just focused on surviving, while his lungs revolted. Orange petals fluttered around him as he flung ice at his attacker. He wheezed and coughed out a harsh breath, the sound of splatter paling his face.

He stared numbly at the ground. The now familiar orange petals looked like they’d been dipped in paint. His head felt light, fuzzy. His neck ached. The ground blurred.

“ZANE!”

\---

Zane woke up to light filtering into his room’s window. His throat still burned – his eyes froze on the gi thrown over a chair. His usually immaculate robe was speckled with red splatters. “What,” he cringed at the croak in his voice.

“You’re awake!” Large arms wrapped around him, pressing the breath out of him in a shaky cough. Cole jumped back, his face drawn in concern. “Are you okay?” He offered him a small glass of water with a straw.

“What happened?” Zane frowned. Even with the water his voice sounded horrible.

“I don’t know.” Cole’s eyes stared into him. “We were hoping you could tell us. One minute we were fighting the snakes, and the next, you were collapsing.” His voice went quiet. “Kai looked pissed.”

Zane’s breath hitched. “What did he say?”

Cole was quiet.

“Cole?”

“Zane, how could you hide something like that?” Cole’s voice drove a spike into Zane’s heart. “Don’t you trust us?”

“I,” Zane’s mouth felt dry. His chest felt tight, and he cleared his throat.

“They’re gladiolas, aren’t they?” He looked up in confusion and watched as small purple petals were poured on his lap. He stared at Cole with wide eyes. The boy glared at the offending flowers. “It started after you collapsed. I thought – we all thought – that you might not wake up.”

Zane felt his eyes tearing up. “Cole,” He stuttered. “I mean,”

“You really are oblivious, Snowflake.”


End file.
